300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
True Champion of 300 Heroes (2019.10.01)
Event Time *'Start: '''1 October 2019 *'End: 31 October 2019 Information 'Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily get 3 victories to obtain the following rewards: * ('Gold Coin) x 300 Task B (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 15 login days to obtain the following rewards: * (White Colored Crystals) x 1 * (Double Merit Card (3 Days)) x 1 '''Task C (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use the following heroes: Yato, Seven, Sebastian Michaelis, Kanzaki Kaori, Akame, Mumei, Gasai Yuno, Chtholly Nota Seniorious, Altair, Cu Chulainn, Troubling Rain, Lord Grim to accumulate a total of 15 wins in Eternal Arena to obtain the following rewards: * (Double Merit Card (7 Days)) x 1 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 * (White Colored Crystals) x 1 '''Task D (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use the following heroes: Matou Sakura, Shao Siming, Saigyouji Yuyuko, Emilia, Kanna Kamui, Shiba Miyuki, Kirisame Marisa, Edward Elric, Erza Scarlet, Albedo, Kuriyama Mirai, Cthuko to accumulate a total of 15 wins in Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Double Experience Card (7 Days)) x 1 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 * (White Colored Crystals) x 1 '''Task E (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 30 '''Lesser Dragon ( ) Kills to obtain the following rewards: * (Daily Box) x 1 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 '''Task F (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 5 Swords ( ) to obtain the following rewards: * (White Colored Crystals) x 1 * (Double Gold Card (3 Days)) x 1 '''Task G (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 300 Assists to obtain the following rewards: * (White Colored Crystals) x 1 * (Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package) x 1 '''Task H (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 10000 Battlefield Point to obtain the following rewards: * (Daily Box) x 1 * (White Colored Crystals) x 1 '''Task I (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 3000 Unit Kills to obtain the following rewards: * (Original Stone of the Fifth Age) x 1 '''Task J (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 100 wins to obtain the following rewards: * (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 * (Random Gold Coin Package) x 3 * (White Colored Crystals) x 3 '''Task K (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, top up at least 1 Diamond to obtain the following rewards: * (Jump Red Envelope) x 1 * (Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet) x 1 * (White Colored Crystals) x 1 '''Task L (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, participate in the killing of Boss Ping Tian Da Shen 3 times to obtain the following rewards: * (Large Soul Crystal) x 10 '''Task M (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, participate in the killing of Boss Gaara 3 times to obtain the following rewards: * (Crystallized Philosopher's Stone) x 1 '''Task N (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, participate in the killing of Boss Prophet Saladin 3 times to obtain the following rewards: * (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 '''Task O (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, complete all of the above tasks (A to N) to obtain the following rewards: * (Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 * (Random All Skins Package) x 1 * (Golden Colored Crystals) x 1